


Stay

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yea that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a fluff fanfic about Leo and Karai...I've been really upset that they haven't figured out how to turn her human again so I just wanted to make a short and sweet oneshot for them in hopes that it will bring luck to them in the show...also it's VERY short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Leo opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 6:00 am. He sighed. If he didn't get up now he'd be late for morning tea with Splinter. He was about to stand up when the body beside him shuffled slightly. Leo looked down at his girlfriends peaceful sleeping figure. He smiled as she moved her head so it was on his chest and her hold on him tightened slightly. He sighed contently and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I've got to get up" he whispered gently as he pulled his lips away. She tightened her hold even more. "No" she whispered sleepily. He chuckled lightly "If I don't Splinter will begin to worry" he whispered. "Then let him" she whispered eyes still closed. "You know I can't" he said as he began to get up but Karai kept him in place. "Come on Karai, let me up" he whispered in a more serious tone. She yawned and looked up at him "Stay with me" she whispered. His heart ached and he felt his breath stop. The look of pleading she was giving him, it reminded him of the time she begged him to stay away because it was too dangerous to be around her in her snake form. He nodded "Okay" he whispered. She smiled softly and leaned her head on his chest once again. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the top of her head lightly. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she heard a light voice talking to her. "I will never leave you...I'm yours forever"

**Author's Note:**

> P.S - Karai is in human form.......no longer a snake


End file.
